eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Beale
Elizabeth Beale made her first appearance on the 9 February 1988. She is the daughter of Kenny Beale and the niece of Pete Beale and Pauline Fowler. Storylines Elizabeth arrives from New Zealand with her father, Kenny and meets Pete for the first time at his and Kathy's flat. Kathy tells Pete that Elizabeth is an apprentice engineer and Elizabeth clarifies that she's training to be an engineer and that back home in New Zealand, women don't wait around for men to show up. Knowing that Pete and Kenny have to discuss Simon Wicks' paternity due to Kenny's affair with Pat, Kathy suggests to Elizabeth that she goes with her to see Lou. At Lou's, Elizabeth tells Lou how much she's been looking forward to meeting her and she's her other grandmother a lot more. Elizabeth then presents Lou with a gift, a pair of embroidered slippers and then Lou turns the conversation onto that she likes Elizabeth calling her gran and bringing her presents, but questions her on how much she actually knows, such as what Kenny and Pete are discussing and why Kenny had to go to New Zealand in the first place, but Elizabeth is unaware of things. Lou asks Elizabeth what she has been told and Elizabeth tells her that Kenny never said she drove him out of the country and she is certain her dad wouldn't do anything he didn't want to. As Lou is about to explain, Elizabeth stops her as she doesn't want to hear negative things about her dad's past and rather the good things. Elizabeth shows Lou a picture of her and Albert on the stall on Coronation day, which she took from her dad. Whilst Michelle is ironing, Lou tries to persuade Michelle to go and have some fun with Elizabeth and when Lou gives them some money, Michelle tries to hands it back and Elizabeth says she has enough money, but Lou insists they keep it. When Lou goes to her room, Elizabeth tells Michelle that she gets the impression that everyone is acting weird and Michelle says it's something to do with the past. Elizabeth mentions that Pauline wrote to her, saying that Michelle was married and Michelle decides that she will tell Elizabeth what happened. Michelle agrees with what Elizabeth wants to do, which is exploring the area to see where her dad came from and seeing Ian and Barry before going to a disco. Later at Kathy and Pete's flat, Ian cooks a meal for him, Elizabeth, Michelle, Barry and Judy. Elizabeth doesn't understand why Kenny left Walford in the first place as it isn't as bad as it seems, despite falling out with Lou. Kenny asks Elizabeth if she wants to know why he and Lou fell out, but Elizabeth doesn't want the past to ruin her trip and that it would be selfish for him to bring her into something that happened years ago. Elizabeth feels guilty when Kenny says she is a lot like her mother and she can understand why they broke up as her dad can be depressing at times and that it probably all started when Kenny wanted to come back to Walford. Elizabeth reckons that something that happened whilst he was in Walford contributed to his marriage breakdown with her mother. On Ian's 18th birthday, he receives a book entitled 'The A-Z of sex' from someone and he tries to figure out who sent it. He suspects Elizabeth, but she denies sending it. Lou asks Ian if he recieved Dot's present, a book with 'A-Z' in the title. Ian tells Elizabeth that it can't be from Dot and Elizabeth believes that it could as stranger things have happened and brings up that Kenny told her about Simon. At Ian's party, he finally discovers the book is from Kelvin Carpenter and Ian tells Elizabeth that she hasn't given him a birthday present, but Elizabeth tells him he's going to have to wait and Ian gives Elizabeth a kiss, which shocks the family. Elizabeth brings back a friend to Pete and Kathy's flat and asks if she can stay for a few days. After having a brief row, Kathy says it's Pete's decision and Pete refuses to let her friend stay before telling Elizabeth she can go too as he wants his flat back to himself. Kathy is apologetic towards Elizabeth and tells them Pete will run them back to the YWCA. Elizabeth later returned to New Zealand. List of appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Multiple Characters same Actor Category:Past Characters Category:Beale and Fowler family Category:Medeemey Family Category:1988 Arrivals Category:1988 Departures Category:1969 Births